Paladin
Paladin If a Paladin gains much of their power from their oaths and the seriousness that they place in them. As such when a Paladin breaks their vows, unintentionally or intentionally the repercussions can be grave. An unintentional breaking of a vow, could lead to the eventual loss in all granted spells from the oath, unless and until the act of contrition and repentance, commensurate with how drastic the accidental act was. If the call to repentance is ignored, additional oath features will dissipate slowly. An act of contrition and repentance is relatively small and can include a time of prayer and reflection, the donation of something valuable to them to an appropriate person in the name of their vow or God, or some minor service and returning to the path of the oath. This can be determined by the DM and the Player together, but shouldn't cost everything nor become the whole cause of an adventure (Side quest would be fine). Your DM and you should determine what this should be, but the loss of abilities should not be immediate. If a Paladin breaks their vows in gross or intentional manner, knowing full well what they are doing, they lose the ability to lay on hands, detect evil and good, smite evil and lose access to their spells and auras (from any levels they take in paladin). They must then seek atonement from one capable of granting it (i.e. a prominent druid or Fey for the Oath of the Ancients, a member of the the appropriate clergy for the Oath of Vengeance or Devotion, a Noble of significant rank for the Oath of the Crown) or alternatively seek another oath with the appropriate official. This will become the focus of the story for a few sessions. ' ' Additional Fighting Styles: * Close Quarters Shooter (Unearthed Arcana): When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Finally, you have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * Tunnel Fighter (Unearthed Arcana): As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. * Mariner (Unearthed Arcana): As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. ' ' Divine Smite: * As per the normal rules, except the paladin chooses two types of creatures that suffer the additional damage and can choose from aberrations, fiends, undead, elementals, constructs, fey, celestials, dragons, or giants. ' ' Oaths * Oath of the Ancients (tied to the worship of less formal gods such as erastil, gozreh and corelleon, druidcraft or the fey) * Oath of Conquest (tied to the worship of gods of violence and conquest such as Gorum, Asmodeus) * Oath of the Crown (Devoted to a nation or a country or a sovereign) * Oath of Devotion * Oath of Redemption (homebrew folder) * Oath of Vengeance * Oath of Love (Homebrew Folder - Tied exclusively to the worship of Sheyln) * Oath of the Drowned (Sea Faring Paladin) * Oath of the Ancestors (very common in Augsdale and Stori)